A Christmas Surprise
by m1129
Summary: This is an AU Four/Tris holiday themed one-shot story. Rated M/MA for language and sexual content.


**"A Christmas Surprise" (A Holiday Themed One-Shot)**

* * *

 **Tris' P.O.V.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or any of the references I use in this story. It's just my fanfiction.**

 **Rated M/MA for language and sexual content**

* * *

 **Six Weeks Until Christmas...**

"Tris, are you sure you feel up to going?" Christina asks me, obviously concerned for my well-being. She just came to pick up me up for a day of shopping as I had promised, but immediately after answering the door for her, I had to rush to the bathroom, making it just in time to throw my face over the toilet as I expel my breakfast.

Of course Christina rushed after me to make sure I was okay, even though I know she gets queasy herself when she sees, hears, smells or even talks about puke. But she's a tough cookie, and a friend first, so she checks on me anyway.

I thought I had my morning sickness under control. It seemed to have dissipated these last several days. I guess that yogurt parfait didn't sit so well this morning. At least that's what I told Christina.

I feel bad for stretching the truth so much...and for keeping this exciting news from her, but I want Tobias to know first. And she can somehow pretty much tell when _anyone_ is lying, so I do my best to change the subject and get back on track. I try to keep things vague.

"I don't know what I ate, but it didn't sit well."

"It's alright, we can just stay in-" she begins to suggest, but I cut her off, knowing this shopping trip is important and she's really been looking forward to it.

"Nonsense. Now that I've relieved my stomach, I think I'm good. Let me just go brush my teeth real quick and get some water, then we'll go."

"Okay, only if you're sure." she says, still looking a bit concerned.

"I'm sure, just give me two minutes." I tell her, and head off towards my bedroom.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, we're pulling up to the nearest shopping mall and she's listing all the things they need to look for. She wants to find the perfect undergarments for beneath her wedding dress, wants to look for shoes, and insists on keeping a look out for the perfect maid of honor dress. But what I can't tell her yet, is that I'll probably need a much bigger size when her wedding actually comes in April. So again, I try to change the subject.

"Want to help me pick out some underwear?" I reluctantly suggest.

She grins and loops her arm in mine as we step through the doors and walk towards the shop she has in mind.

Good, this should keep her busy for a while. Hopefully by letting her do this, I can get out of dress shopping for now.

As we shop around the store, we catch up and make small talk. It's nice to hang out with my friend, even if it means her spritzing 10 different body sprays to test them all, causing me to almost get another wave of nausea. She's been really supportive and has kept me company a lot while Tobias has been away. She's a Dauntless Military wife too, so she knows what it's like to have your husband be on missions, often times, overseas for months at a time.

We eventually help each other pick out a few things to buy, and I'm surprised that I even find a couple thigs that could maybe work on me a couple months from now...such as this silk night gown with an empire waist. Even though it's a bit short for my liking, I'm sure Tobias wouldn't mind that. I smile to myself as I think about the way he looks at me. Then I begin to think about what he looks like when he's about to-

Not knowing better, Christina startles my little day dream with words that just make my heart ache instead. "Hey, you're still coming over for Thanksgiving, right?"

"Yes, I'm bringing the green bean casserole, remember?"

"Okay, cool. Just wanted to make sure you haven't backed out yet or anything." she says and I chuckle with a roll of my eyes.

"Tobias should be home for Christmas, right? What are your plans? You going to your parents or Marcus and Evelyn's?"

"It um, it sounds like he actually won't be home for Christmas this year." I admit, my voice softer than I expected it to be.

She looks to me so quickly she almost knocks the mannequin over next to her, "Are you for real?" she asks and I bite my lip, not being able to say anything from the rawness of my throat. _Don't cry. Don't cry. Geez, I'm so emotional lately!_ I manage a nod and flit my eyes away from her towards a pair of comfortable looking drawstring lounge pants. I decide those look much too comfortable and I must have a pair, so I begin looking for my size. After I'm done, I see she's still standing there with that silly pout on her face.

"Tris...I'm sorry," she pulls me in for a hug and hold me, "He'll be back soon enough, right? Did they say how long?"

I shake my head. "Not sure," I tell her and she pulls me at arm's length and looks at me with a sad smile as I continue to speak, "When I spoke to him on the phone last week, he said he they had a mission to finish, and that's what determined when they could return home"

"So, you going to your parents' house then?" she asks and I nod.

"Yeah. I'll probably go over there for dinner. I think Caleb is going too."

"Well, as you know, Will and I are going to his hometown in Wisconsin, but you could totally come with us if you want. So keep that in mind too. Just don't stay home alone, you should be out enjoying the holiday."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." I chuckle, trying to make light of the moment even though it's been weighing on me a lot.

I mean, Tobias has only been gone for a month now, which in the grand scheme, isn't that long. Even though it sure feels like it.

But what really sucks, is that he was only here at home for a few months. Before that, he was on tour for 9 months. So when he got the call he had to go back again, I wasn't happy. He had assured me this time wouldn't be nearly as long, as he was due to leave mid-October and return around the beginning of December. But then this most recent call, he explained how those plans had been changed, since the mission had changed, and now we unfortunately don't know when he'll be back.

I could tell how much it hurt him to have to tell me, and I'm sure he's not exactly excited about the news either. So I tried to stay strong and not get all emotional on him. But I still cried, not able to help it.

Not only do I miss him like crazy, and want to be with him during the holidays, but now I have this amazing news to share and he's not even here to tell him!

I thought about telling him over the phone right then, but the connection was bad, and I just couldn't do it. I really wanted to tell him in person.

But over this past week since I spoke to him last, I've been thinking about how I don't want to keep this from him until he returns, especially since we don't know when that'll be. And I'm sure I can only keep it a secret from my friends and family for so long. So I try and see if I can at least hold off until Christmas.

At least if he's stuck out there doing who knows what on Christmas, this will be a fun surprise. So I decide to tell him the next chance we have a chance to Skype.

I shake my head, once again shaken from my thoughts as my friend gets my attention.

"Sorry, what?"

"You should get these." she says, holding up a pair of thin black panties.

"They're actually pretty cute," I say holding them up, but then I realize they're _crotch less_ panties.

"Christina!" I burst out with a laugh and throw them at her. She just busts out laughing too.

"C'mon, they're sexy! Tobias would love them I'm sure."

* * *

 **Two weeks until Christmas...**

I make it back home just in time, racing my way down the hall and into the office where the computer is. I quickly log-in and wait, finally taking a moment to sit and catch my breath.

Between work and my doctor appointment, I'm cutting it way too close. But I refuse to miss my weekly call from my husband. Especially since he mentioned he could Skype this evening.

I'm so anxious to tell him about our little jelly bean, but I try to be as patient as I can as I wait for him to connect.

I've just kicked off my shoes when his face appears on the screen.

"Hi, beautiful." he greets me with that gorgeous smile.

I smile back and resist biting my lip, "Hi, handsome." I reply, taking in the sight of his broad upper half that is covered in his well-fitting black t-shirt.

"How are you? How's work? How's Henry?" he asks me all at once, causing me to chuckle.

"I'm good, work is good, and- Henry!" I shout, calling our blonde beagle-Labrador into the room from where he was snuggled up on the couch. He bounds into the room and brings his front paws onto my lap where I pat them. I tilt the screen towards him a bit and I hear Tobias laugh.

"Hey there buddy." Tobias says with a laugh as the dog sticks his face up to the screen, momentarily blocking me from view. "Are you bein' a good boy?"

Henry barks at the computer and he ends up getting so excited that I have to put him back down on the ground.

"He's getting so big, I feel like I'm missing so much." Tobias tells me with a cute pout on his lips. "And I miss your smell. And your mouth. And sleeping next to you. And yeah, I could go on forever."

I feel bad, because he's missing so much more than he realizes. Whenever we've talked about kids, he's always been very eager about the idea, and has shown interest in wanting to be very involved. Even down to going to all the appointments with me. But he hasn't been able to, and that makes me sad for him. For both of us.

"He's been keeping me company, but he did chew up a snowman decoration and I came home to tufts of cotton all over the house." I tell him with a small laugh, even though I was a bit annoyed at the time. "I'm having to clean up after your goofy puppy quite a bit."

" _Our_ puppy." he reminds me, even though he just showed up with one day out of the blue, and begged me to keep him. One look into both pairs of those puppy dog eyes and I couldn't say no.

"Well, he misses you, so get your cute butt home soon."

" _Cute_ butt?" He grins and leans forward. "You're the one with the cute butt. Care to show me?"

I laugh and shake my head. "Aren't there guys around you? Can they hear this conversation?"

"Not today, they're already off having dinner in the mess hall." He smiles again, tilting his head and looking at me lovingly.

"This isn't fair, I want to kiss you and hold you so bad..." he tells me, rubbing his hand down his face like he's exhausted. "I just want to come home already."

I nod and give him a pout, but I do my best to keep it playful so as not to make him feel too bad. I know he has no control over his schedule. But even through the computer screen I can see the apology in his eyes. And I can tell he really is exhausted, even though he looks happy and youthful and beyond fit, he has some dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. He's tough and resilient, but I know the long days are catching up to him.

"I want that too, more than you know. But you'll be home soon, right? You said maybe January? I'll leave the decorations up. We'll still have our own Christmas. What do you want? I haven't done much present shopping yet." I ask him with a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

"You. All I want for Christmas is _you_." he says, the loving look on his face making me feel like I could melt into a puddle. Of course he can't just give me a straight forward answer like a new watch or something. "What about you? What would you like?" he asks then, still reflecting my question.

"Well, _you_ , obviously," I tell him with a smile, throwing his own answer back at him. But I decide that this is probably my best opportunity, so I go for it. "But you know what I was also hoping for..."

"What?"

"Remember how we talked about maybe wanting to turn the extra bedroom into a nursery one day soon?"

He gives me a sad smile, catching my hint. "We'll work on that some more as soon as I get back, don't you worry. Trust me, I want that too, so much. But I can't exactly get you that for Christmas if I'm thousands of miles away."

"Well, we can definitely still enjoy that activity when you return, that's for sure. But it seems you took care of business while you were here last." I tell him, and pause, watching his face as it dawns on him as to what I'm saying. I feel tears spring to my eyes, but I try my best to hold them at bay until he has time for his own reaction.

"What do you mean?" he asks, leaning so that his arms are resting before him and his face is closer to the screen. I see his mouth begin to lift into a smile, but it's hesitant. I can tell he doesn't want to get his hopes up. "Are you saying-"

I reach into my handbag to retrieve the sonogram photo the doctor had given me.

"Merry Christmas, Tobias. You're going to be a daddy." I tell him, holding the photo up for him to see, and that's when the tears begin to silently fall down my face, no longer able to be contained.

His first reaction is that he abruptly stands, scooting the small wooden chair back so quickly that it falls over backwards. Both of his arms shoot up in triumphant glee as he shouts in excitement, "Yes! Yes! Yes! Fuck yes!"

I'm full on crying now, but laughing as I dab my eyes with a tissue and watch my husband's reaction.

After his little victory dance, and shouts of approval, he finally sits again, getting his face close to the screen so he can see me better. I can see how watery and bloodshot his eyes are as well, but the giant grin on his face stands prominent.

"So I take it you're happy with this news?" I tease through my chuckle, but I sniffle and dab at my own tears again. My grin remains too though, and I'm sure he can see the excitement radiating off me like it is him. We've been talking about having kids for a while now, and knowing that his new instructor position at the training facility starts in 6 months, making it to where he will no longer be going out on missions, makes it good timing. I think we both expected to start actually trying closer to that point, but this is a wonderful surprise, and neither of us would change it.

"Yes, Tris, baby, I love you so much. Thank you, thank you so much. This is seriously like the best present ever, you have no idea. How are you feeling? How far along are you? You're both healthy?" he asks, suddenly full of questions, practically stumbling over his own words.

"I love you too. And I'm two and a half months along. Expected arrival is just two weeks before my own birthday."

"And how are you feeling?"

"I'm doing good, we both are. Healthy and happy. Although I had some major morning sickness those first couple months, it's not been all that bad these last couple of weeks."

"Can I see?" he asks, gesturing with his hand, "Lift your shirt."

I stand up wearing my black leggings and loose grey sweater, which I then lift so that he can see the little swell beginning to show. It's not really even all that noticeable yet, especially the bulky cool weather clothing. But with my top lifted, you can start to see it. Plus, he knows my body better than anyone, so I'm sure he'll notice for sure.

Still exposing my midriff, I turn a bit so he can see my profile too. "Not much to see yet, but it's in there." I explain, but he doesn't seem discouraged, he just continues to look at me with excitement and awe. He bites his lip as he looks over me, looking like he just wants to reach right through the screen.

"You look beautiful, Tris. I'm so thankful for you carrying our baby. I can't wait to come home and take care of you."

"I'm going to hold you to that you know."

"Good."

"You're really alone, right?" I ask him.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I figured you wouldn't mind seeing that my stomach isn't the only thing swelling a bit." I explain, lifting my sweater higher up to show him how my breasts are practically spilling out of the white lacy bra that is usually almost too big on me. I have a feeling I'll have to go one size up once I get into my second or third trimester.

"Indeed they are," he says, nodding with eyes wide and his mouth open a little. "Show me a little nipple?"

I decide to just reach back and unclasp my bra and remove it, flashing my tits at the screen for him briefly before pulling my sweater back down.

"You guys any closer to completing your mission?" I ask, hoping to hear that he'll be able to return home soon.

"I think so... I hope so." he replies with a sigh, then before he can talk, he's interrupted by someone entering his barracks to speak to him.

"Well, people are filtering back in now, so no more shows, just in case." he winks at me and I feel my panties moisten even more.

"Thank you for the heads up." I reply sarcastically, not liking how close of a call that was as it is. I'm already shy enough exposing myself to him like this.

"So, show me that sonogram again." he says and I hold it up.

"It's so small." he comments.

"I know, you should have seen the one before this, looked like a little jelly bean.

He smiles at that, but I see a hint of sadness behind it, and I know he feels like he's been left out. "I felt bad going to the doctor without you, I know you would've wanted to go too. But I know you would have preferred me to go and make sure everything was good and we were healthy."

He nods and agrees, "Absolutely, I'm glad you did," he looks at me thoughtfully and is silent for a moment. "I'm sorry I can't be there with you yet, I promise I'll come home as soon as I can."

"Please don't feel guilty, I know you can't control any of this. Besides, it'll be fine, you'll be home before we know it."

"Are your parents super excited? I bet Christina flipped out." he chuckles.

"I haven't told any of them yet."

"Really?"

I shake my head, "I wanted you to be the first to know."

He smiles at me again, "I don't know what I ever did to deserve you."

* * *

 **Christmas Day...**

I'm wide awake a 7am and can't go back to sleep. So I decide to just get up and make some tea.

I slide into my slippers and head to the bathroom to relieve myself, before washing up and brushing my teeth and hair.

But I remain in my snowflake covered pajamas as I make my way downstairs and into the kitchen to begin heating my mug of water.

I decide to click on the lights to the Christmas tree and the strand I hung along the fireplace, before going back to finish making my tea.

When I'm done, I curl up in the gigantic arm chair with my blanket and book. Henry follows soon after, snuggling up on the chair with me.

I'm not sure how long it's been when I hear my phone begin to ring from where it's charging in the kitchen.

Selfishly hoping its Tobias, I bolt up and run to my phone, thankfully snagging it before he hangs up.

"Tobias?" I ask, surprised it's him since it's not a Monday evening, which is his usual call time. Maybe they made exceptions for the holiday.

"Merry Christmas." he greets me, the smile evident in his voice.

"Merry Christmas indeed, I wasn't expected a call from you. What a wonderful surprise!"

"I know, I'm glad I was able to call you. I have probably 15 or 20 minutes before I have to hang up. But I just wanted to give you a heads up that you have a delivery arriving soon."

"On Christmas Day?" I ask, surprised.

"It's a special delivery, don't ask questions." He chuckles and so I go along with it. "It's not as exciting as the surprise you gave me," he says, referring to the news I broke to him a couple of weeks ago, "but I think you'll like it"

"Ok, fine. When should I expect it?" I ask, finding myself smiling at how sweet he is.

"Soon."

So we spend the next fifteen minutes talking, catching up and talking more about our little jelly bean. I think he wants to keep me on the phone until it gets here so he can hear my reaction. I have a feeling it'll be flowers.

Then I hear a knock at the door. "Oh, I think the delivery is here."

"Well, you better go get it." he suggests.

I keep him on the phone as I walk to the door and open it, only to be completely blown away by what stands on the other side.

It is indeed flowers, but it's Tobias himself holding the Christmas bouquet. He stands before me in his fatigues, his giant duffle bag sitting on the ground at his feet, the flowers in one hand, and his phone held to his ear in the other where he's still on the call with me.

We stand there staring at each other for a moment, before he steps forward and then I'm bounding and leaping up into his arms, my phone falling somewhere to the ground. He wraps me up in his arms as I burst into tears.

"You're home! You're actually here!" I whisper to him, bringing my hands to his cheeks, looking over his handsome face.

"I told you I'd come home to you as soon as I could," he smiles and pecks lips again before continuing, "We finished our new mission a couple days ago, so we got sent home. It just took what felt like forever to get back. But here I am."

"I'm so glad you're here, Tobias." I tell him and he wipes the tear from my cheek with his thumb, then he brings his mouth to mine. His lips practically bruise mine with the pressure, but I savor it, and wrap my arms around his neck.

When we finally pull apart for air, he buries his face in my neck and holds me close. "I missed you so much. Every moment of every day" he says.

"Me too, you have no idea." I tell him as he walks us towards our bedroom. When we get to the bed, he lays me down. But instead of climbing over me, he lifts my pajama shirt and leans over so that he's eye level with my stomach, smiling widely at it before looking up at me again.

"It's really in there?" he asks and I bite my lip as I smile and nod.

He leans down and presses slow soft kisses all over the small swell. "Hi you, I'm your daddy." he says to the bump as he holds one of my hands and uses the other to rub shooting circles on my hip, occasionally moving over the swell where our baby is when is lips are too busy talking to it instead of kissing it. The moment is so tender and intimate, and the joy that I see in his eyes and the love he already seems to have for our unborn child, makes me love and appreciate him that much more.

I smile down at him, letting my tears continue to slowly and silently roll down my cheeks as I feel his delicate kisses move their way up my body, where he slowly continues to lift my shirt as he works his way up. But once he gets to my ribs, he pauses and comes up to bring his face to mine. He looks deeply into my eyes as he tells me, "I love you, Tris. I'm so glad you're having my baby."

"I love you too-" I manage to get out, but then his mouth is on mine again and his tongue is tasting me, claiming me, devouring me.

As our clothes are so quickly removed, I barely have time appreciate the sight that is my naked man. Because then he diving for my chest, latching his mouth to my bare breasts, suckling at my nipples. They're a little sensitive, but I don't tell him that. Besides, the pleasure is worth it, and I quickly get caught up in the sensations shooting throughout my body the more his hands and mouth work their way along my skin.

But we're both too impatient and are much too eager to finally be connected once again.

So he hovers over me, bracing himself on his elbows as he slides his hard length along my wetness to lubricate, even though it's not needed right now. But the feeling of it is incredible and a few more swipes of his head against my clit and I'd already be coming. But then he's pushing in, letting out a huge sigh of relief as he goes.

He stays there for a moment, unmoving as we relish in this feeling. He remains looking at me with such intense passion and love, and then he begins whispering how much he adores and loves me as he peppers my face with kisses. He then moves to my neck as he slides out a bit, then pushes back in, continuing with that quickly increasing rhythm as he brings his lips to my throat, then my chin, then my lips. He kisses me good and long, like he's making up for all the kisses he's missed over the past two and a half months.

I know we're both already very close, and I can't help the whimpers that come from me as he spreads my legs a bit wider. He stops abruptly and looks at me in concern.

"Sorry, that was a good whimper. Don't stop."

He seems relieved by that, but remains motionless. "Baby's okay? I read that it's fine to do this-" he begins, a bit out of breath, but wanting to make sure. But I cut him off before he can continue. It's adorable that he went and read up on this and that he's concerned, but that's not what I care to hear at this exact moment.

"The baby is good, now please keep going." I practically beg, and I feel him swell a little harder inside me at my words, and then he's moving again, picking up the pace.

Not too hard, because I think he's still worried about the baby. But when he gets going, he is on a mission, and it only takes a few fast deep thrusts until I'm moaning, and trembling and my toes are curling. I succumb to the sensations that takes over my entire body, making me shake and practically go numb with pleasure, but I cling to him, my legs wrapping around him, my arms around his waist feeling the muscles of his back flex as he moves above me.

My eyes close briefly as my head presses back into the pillow and my back arches, the pleasure too intense to control it. But a couple of seconds later, I desperately open my eyes again, glad to be able to catch the erotic sight of Tobias coming. And that is most definitely a sight I will enjoy for the rest of my life. Everything about this man, I will enjoy for the rest of my life. I'm so beyond grateful he's home.

I watch as his chiseled clean shaven jaw hangs loose and his eyes darken as he stares straight into my eyes, his nostrils flaring just slightly with the harsh breaths he's taking, and I can see and feel the muscles contracting in his back and shoulders. Then I feel him pulsing and shooting his seed deep inside me, and he's kissing me again. Our mouths fused, tongues tangling, hands holding tight...then I'm getting there _again_ , my inner walls clenching around him as he gets in a few more thrusts for me and rubs his thumb on my little swollen bundle of nerves.

When we lay back in under our soft blankets together, he holds me close, breathing in the scent of my hair and telling me again that he loves me. I of course tell him I love him back, and he kisses me languidly for a couple of minutes.

"Best Christmas surprise ever." I whisper into his chest a few minutes later, referring to him showing up at our front door Christmas morning.

"I beg to differ." he says, resting his large hand on my stomach again. "That'd be you and this little one, my love.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thanks for reading!** **Feel free to leave a review to let me know what you think! You're also welcome to favorite and/or follow. I really appreciate the feedback and support! And t** **hank you again to my friend Ractre1127 for your never ending encouragement and help!**

 **I'm currently working on my newest story (still untitled), which will be a longer multi-chapter story.** **I'll be posting a sneak preview snippet of it on my Tumblr sometime next week! So if you'd like to come check it out, come find me at: madisonr1129**

 **Happy Holidays!**

 **:-)**

 **-Madison**


End file.
